1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to automatic document importation and, more particularly, to methods of presenting automatically recognized values to a user for verification prior to use.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, when entering data from one form into another, a user would be required to identify the requested information, locate it in the source form, and copy that data into the destination form. With the advent of electronic form preparation, the last of these steps became easier, but the user was still required to locate and accurately transcribe the data from the source form into an electronic form preparation system. More recently, advances in optical character recognition have spared the user the task of transcribing the data. However, due to the imperfect accuracy of optical character recognition systems, the user is still required to locate the information in an image of the source form and verify that the recognized value is correct.
Furthermore, many such source forms include a large variety of information for the user to search through to verify a particular value. For example, tax forms may include dozens or even hundreds of individual values. Furthermore, a particular value may be located in a variety of places on the same form as issued by different vendors. Thus, the task of locating and verifying each value in turn may be laborious and time-consuming for the user. As such, an improved user interface is needed for directing the user's attention to the precise location of the relevant information so that the user can verify that the information is identified and recognized correctly.